The True Mockingjay
by kaybuggz
Summary: This takes place after Catching Fire as if there was no mockingjay. Katniss moved into a home in district 13 with Peeta she slept with Peeta before they went into the 2nd arena in "catching fire" andshe finds out she is pregnant but there is a twist...
1. The surprise

**Chapter1: The surprise **

**This takes place after Catching Fire as if there was no mockingjay. Katniss moved into a home in district 13 with Peeta but she slept with Peeta before they went into the 2****nd**** arena in "catching fire" and now she finds out she is pregnant. But there is a twist!...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Positive 3 times"! I gasp to myself looking at the 3 pregnancy test in a row that says "pregnant". I am too shocked to think. I am pregnant! What is Peeta going to say? Will he be happy. Will I have to – my thoughts were interrupted by Peeta's voice. "Katniss, are you alright in there"? He asked me. "Yes". I say flatly. "I'll be right out". I threw out two pregnancy tests then slipped one into my pocket. As I open the door and see his concerned face my stomach churns. I hear my heart beating rapidly like a drum in my temple. As I reach Peeta I hug him and started sobbing. "What's the matter, Katniss". He says. I pull away and slowly pulled the test out of my pocket and laid it in his hand. As he looked at it his eyes winded. I gulped, waiting for a response. His face was unreadable as he gave me back the test. "Is that accurate"? Peeta asked with a shocked whisper. I nod "Yes. I took 3 just in case and they were all positive". I tell him. "Oh my god"! Peeta says with disappointment. "Sorry". I mumble. He shook his head. "This baby isn't your fault". He says. I smile thinking that now Peeta is willing to stay with me. My happiness was over when he says "I'm taking a walk to think this tragedy over"! "Tragedy"? I ask with a slight sob. Tears are streaming down my face now. I already know I'm going to despise these pregnancy hormones. "Yes tragedy! Sorry Katniss but we can't have a baby when I am gone please look up some abortion clinics because I can't do this". He says bursting out the door.

I sink to the floor crying. Peeta thinks our baby is a tragedy AND he wants me to get rid of it. I run my hands over my belly thinking of the baby. A warmth rose over me. I never wanted children, but this baby needs me. I am now a mother. I want to be truly loved my someone and this baby will show me love. I just know it. Nothing can come between us. It is like a connection. Although the baby isn't formed quite yet my love for him or her is indescribable. Not even Peeta can break us up. "Peeta". I growl in rage. My happiness turned into hatred for Peeta. He is the father of my baby and he wants me to kill it. What is wrong with him! I remember him seducing me to sleep with him and I gave in. Now I am pregnant with a beautiful blessing and Peeta is being a complete douchebag and calls our baby a tragedy! I look down at my belly and say. "Baby, I wont let anyone come between us. I love you".

District 13 is a secret place. It is modern. There are Holidays, amusement parks, doctor offices, restaurants. The rebels went all out! There are children playing everywhere in 13. Prim and my mother are living in a different apartment because they don't like Peeta . We live freely, there are no Hunger Games in 13 and the capitol has no idea about us. I am the mockingjay. I know I'll bring peace to Panem but there is a lot of confusion on HOW we are supposed to do it. I don't even have a clue. I don't want to get into fighting until my baby is born so if the Capital murders me, my baby does not die with me.

Peeta came bursting towards the door. "Katniss"! He says. I hold my hands on my belly giving him the hint that I love my baby. "You called OUR baby a tragedy! Well you know what, I am keeping the baby. If you don't like it go back to District 12"! I yell with rage. Peeta is shocked; he looks like he is on the verge of tears. He plops down on the couch. I came to sit with him with my arms crossed like I am pouting. "Katniss, your pregnant…Peeta hesitates... with our baby", he says. I shoot a glare at him and then stroke my belly with my thumb. "Katniss, you're just going through the honey-moon part of this experience"! He says, referring to my pregnancy. "What are you trying to say"? I ask flatly.

"What I'm saying is this isn't the time. You have things to do. I know I freaked out and I'm sorry. But if you want to stop the capitol you can't have this baby. It will get in your way". He says calmly. I begin to sob in disbelief. "Don't you think you should give this baby a chance? Our baby"! I say with tears streaming. Peeta shrugged. "I know it will be hard for you to get an abort-

I interrupted him right there before he said abortion. I am now out of control with rage. "NO"! I scream slapping him in the face. Peeta had the most shocked look on his face. I stood up.

"I want my baby. I love the baby so much. Its obvious you don't. I mean come on look at me. You're the one who said I would make a good mother in the clock arena. I am going to keep my child safe. I don't care what you say"! I yell with my fist clenched.

Peeta had a blank expression on his face. This face lasted for about 3 minutes until he said, "Alright. Im sorry for all of this. I love you Katniss. I will love the baby too". He says. This makes me fill with joy. I sob in tears of joy and hug him on the couch. I kissed him constantly. Peeta laughs. As he positioned himself on top of me. I pushed him off. "What are you doing"? I gasp.

"Oh you were rapidly kissing me so I thought you wanted to-

"No! I interrupt. That was a onetime thing because I thought it would be my last chance to be with you! Sorry Peeta." I say. Peeta nodded, disappointed. "Alright, can I feel our baby"? He asked. I chuckled "You can try but it isn't even formed into a baby yet. I think it is just a heartbeat and an embryo". I say. Peeta shurgges. "I don't care". He says feeling my stomach. "So, there is a baby in there"? He asked stupidly. "Yeah that's what pregnancy is". I say playfully smacking him. He smiles. "Baby", he says happily.

**1 week later**

"Hello, Katniss and Peeta". Dr. Gretel says, pulling her hair back. "Hi, we are here for an ultra sound". Dr. Gretel's mouth dropped. "Wait! You're Katniss! The mockingjay"! She exclaims. I sighed. I just want to live normally. "Yes". I say following her to the ultra sound room. The room is toward your left she says, pointing towards the door on the left side. Peeta slipped his hand into mine as we walked into the room. The room was white and the shelf's had needles and spinal tabs and things to deliver a baby. I shivered. I don't like needles I hate the sight of them. In the middle of the room there is a white hospital bed and on the side there is a small white TV that is used for the Ultra Sounds and everything needed for it. There was some sort of jell and the ultra sound scanner. I can't wait to see this. My stomach has gotten about an inch or so bigger! "Alright take lay down into the bed on your back." I slowly walked over and lie in the uncomfortable hospital bed. I look at all the IV'S and needles and ask "Does this involve needles"? I ask with fear. She chuckled "Noo, that's for when you deliever the baby. But you still have about 9 months". She says. I gulp. I hate needles. She takes out the gel. "This may feel cold". She warns as the pours it on. She takes the skanner and rubs the gel around looking at the TV. It is faced backwards so I cant see it. I wince at the coldness of the gel. She turns the TV to me and Peeta. Peeta smiles.

"See that's the embryo". Dr. Gretel says. I look at it and see this small blob floating. I smile. Peeta leans down to kiss me. "See that moving thump"? She asked me. I nod. "What is it"? I say worrying that it might be something wrong with my baby. I look at Peeta, he looks worried too.

The doctor smiled "It's a heartbeat". She says. Peeta and I both smile and kiss eachother.

"Your about 8 weeks into pregnancy. Congratulations"!


	2. Visit from the family

Chapter 2: Visit from the familyIt has been 2 months since I found out about my pregnancy. I am 3 months pregnant. I am starting to show just a tiny bit. I don't really feel the baby yet I don't know when they start kicking but I don't feel anything. When I told my Mother, Gale , and Prim I was pregnant, Prim was shocked but happy. My mother was REALLY angry about this situation. That I would loose my virginity at the age of 17. Gale hasn't talked to me so I'm guess we aren't friends. I do miss Gale. My mom lets me see Prim but she is still mad at me…Peeta has been gone working in the dining hall cooking bread and my mother and Gale are coming to tell me something. I don't know what but I am nervous. I patted my growing baby bump. I am nervous about this situation. I am afraid something might go wrong delivering my baby. I am afraid of this pregnancy because I am always puking and the horemones make me cry. I am just nervous to be a parent. My door bell rung. I quickly opened the door to see My mother and Gale. I walked them into my house. I glanced at Gale, he looked away. I sighed. I hate the feeling that I lost a friend. We all sat down. My mother crossed her legs and Gale gulped. He looked angry. "Hi", I choke out. "Hi, Katniss", my mother says. "Hello", Gale says coldly. I feel myself choke up. I miss Gale calling me Catnip. "Now Katniss. I was thinking about this situation and your not ready to parent a baby. You don't know how hard it is", she says. " I know it is hard but I'm taking care of it", I said to my mother. Gale and my mother grinned. "It is a hard decision to do that but it is the best thing for you", she says. What? What does she mean by that. I remembered what I said. _Take care of it._ "Not like that", my mom's smile faded into a frown. "I have a punishment for you if you don't", she says. Gale glanced at me. "You need to get rid of you and Melark's mistake. I built up with anger. I was shaking with rage. I glanced at my mom. She nodded. "My baby is NOT a mistake"! I exclaim. "Your just a little slut!" Gale yells angrily. My mother said nothing. "MOM"! I yell. My mom shrugged. "It is true", she says. I growled in anger. "I hate you", I say to my mom and Gale. "Abort it"! My mother yells. "NO"! I scream back. "If you don't I wont let you see Prim. I told Prim about it and she is angry at me and was crying a river. Help your sister", my mom says. I begin to cry. "Mom please please let me see her", I say. My mom shook her head. "MOMMM"! I beg. She shook her head. I cry even harder. I feel anger burst in me . "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE"! I scream. They both looked at me in shock. When I got those assholes out of my house I cried while looking at the ceiling all day. I wont be able to see the little duck. I love her with a passion. I HATE those 2 with a passion. "I want to hold you now", I whisper to my stomach while crying. I run my hand over my stomach. "Your my baby, forever and always". 


	3. The Mystery Begins

Chapter 3: The mystery begins. When Peeta got home I told him about what just happened. He feels complete hatred for my mother and Gale. He cheered me up saying that I'll see her again.At the dinning hall everyone was staring at me. I could not find Prim or my mother. I saw Peeta serving the bread. He jerked his head up at me as a greeting. I saw Haymitch in the corner. How did he get here? What he doing here. I walked over to him. He did not look shocked at all to see me. "What are YOU doing here"? I ask. He squinted at me. "I have been here", he tells me. "But I have never seen you"! I exclaim. Haymitch nodded. "Of course", he says. I squinted at him. "What do you mean"? I ask. "Well I always ate at home ya know"? He says. I shrugged. "Sure"? I say doubtfully. "Heard bout' your condition", he says. I slowly nodded my head. "You got a bump there", he says pointing to my stomach. "Yea a small one", I tell him. "Well congratulations. You should feel lucky. Being a parent is a great experience"! He says smiling. Great experience how would he know? And why is HAYMITCH sober?

h

"How would you know"? I ask him. "I was a father once before too", he tells me. WHAT? HAYMITCH? A father? I squinted at him in shock. "What"? I ask.Haymitch told me, that back when he was only 15 he was lonely because his mother left him. Haymitch did have a girlfriend. He loved her with a passion. They loved eachother so much that when they were 15 they got intimate and he accidently got her pregnant. Like me, she wanted to keep the baby. So did Haymitch. Her parents were supportive and let them stay. She had the baby and they named her Isabella. They did their best to raise her. Only when Isabelle was 3, his father went into the Hunger Games. After the reaping, he tried to escape with his daughter and girlfriend. When they were caught, Isabelle was shot in the head. The girlfriend was also.. He has been miserable since that incident. That is why he drinks all the time. He wants to get them off their mind but it never does.

"Haymitch, I am so sorry"! I say in shock. He shakes his head with a dismissive wave and walks away crying. I felt a tear come down my eye. What would I do if that happened to MY baby and Peeta? Kill myself. Definitely.

I decided I am not hungry. I walked out of the dining hall and sat outside. It was beautiful. Then I saw it. It was this _thing_. It was had a pitch black machinelike shape. The face was just an ovel attached to some breathing system. The eyes were glowing red. It had metal claws on it's robotic hand. The rest was all black exept for his metal red utility belt with guns. I look at it in shock. _What _is that_ thing?_ It slowly dissapired with a lightning effect going around it. What did I just see? Was it bad? Was I imagining things. I don't know… I released Peeta was next to me.

Peeta screamed as a sink hole began to sink him under the ground. People from the dining hall closed the window. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. It did not work at all. "Katniss, I'm gone. You cant escape this", he says with panic. I started to cry. I quickly shook my head. "Peeta", I sob. Peeta starts crying as well. "I love you, Katniss", he says as his head quickly went under the ground. "Peeta"! I scream. I fall to my knees crying. My boyfriend just died. Where did that sink hole come from. Peeta is gone. He sunk under ground. He is never coming back. Me and my baby need him more than anything. I stuck my hand in the sink hole. I yanked it out as it almost pulls me down. If I wasn't having a baby I would go down with him. But I cannot. I began to sob about my baby. He or she wont have a Daddy. I'll miss Peeta forever but I will not make my mothers mistakes of not taking care of her baby because of greif for my father I will tell my child everything about Peeta. "I love you, Peeta", I sob before leaving back to my apartment.

I clamped my hands around the tea I made. I feel like I'll never get over Peeta. I want my baby now, not in 6 months. I want to feel the babies warmth in my arms . I want Peeta to be there at the hospital. I'll take the monorail to the hospital when my water breaks. I can't wait to meet my baby. I really do want Peeta back with a passion but I doubght that is happening. I took out a pen and paper and drew a heart. I drew Peeta's face and a baby boy. I want a boy so he looks like Peeta. My mother knows about the death. She called and said sorry. I hung up on her. She still hates me. I don't even care. Gale didn't even call. I don't care about him.

I decided to make a journal about my pregnancy and my baby to read to my child when he or she is older. I wrote this….

_Your Daddy died today. Not exactly sure how. He just feel into a sink hole. I don't know where it came from. Daddy loved you a lot. He really was exited. I still am only 3 months pregnant and I'll meet you in 6 more months. Cant wait to meet you. I wonder if you're a boy or a girl. I can't wait to find out. I love you and I need you. I love you so much and I will forever and always. I want you to stay safe. I am not going outside again after what I saw. I might go to the dining hall from the monorail that goes around the district but NO more school. I want you to stay safe. Mommy loves you and she always will no matter what. I will never leave you hanging. _


	4. Prim

Chapter 3: Prim

(3 months later)

"Katniss", I hear a familiar voice coo while I am half asleep. I felt someone shake me awake. I was shocked with who I saw. I smiled from ear to ear. That was the first time I ever smiled since Peeta suffered that tragedy. My heart was filled with shock and happiness. "Prim"! I exclaim happily. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I felt a tear go down my eye. We hugged for about 3 minutes. "I thought Mom didn't want me to see you", I say. I looked at the clock. "It is 3:56 am, how did you get here"? I whispered. Prim shook her head. "I don't care about what mom says. I snuck out", She says. "She will be worried sick"! I say as if I really care. "She deserves it", she tells me. I nodded in agreement. "She might come here looking", I tell her. Prim shook her head. "I took their monorail key"! She exclaims taking out the gold key. I grinned at my sister's cleverness. "Oh you, little duck"! I say playfully hitting her shoulder.

"Does my niece or nephew kick yet"? She asked. I look down at my 6 month pregnant baby bump. It is large and I feel my baby stir and kick in my stomach. This feeling makes me nervous. I know when the baby is sleeping. "Yes, a lot", I tell her. Prim chuckled. I felt the baby kick really hard. I winced and put my hand on my stomach. I quickly ran to the bathroom and vomited. Prim ran up to me. "You alright"? She asked me. I nodded. "Just morning sickness", I tell her. I smiled and hugged Prim. She is back with me.

Prim convinced me to go to school. I am in 11th grade and pregnant. Everyone will stare at me. Prim said the school is really cold. She says the walls are kinda moldy and the seat's are metal. There are chalkboards. Then there is archery class. I don't need that. I have to get up and 6 am every single morning except for Saturdays and Sundays. The cafeteria serves low portions of food. I am starting tomorrow. Prim told me that there are a lot of avox girls in my school. Some people come from other districts. Some of her teachers are avoxes and they have to use sign language. The monorail key I have is by my bed. I have to put the key in an electrical system and type in where I want my destination to be. Then a metal door opens and leads me to a monorail that takes me to my destination.

LINE BREAK

The monorail stops at the school. Prim's eyes are filled with enthusiasm. "You ready"? She asked with her blue eyes glowing. I gulped. "I think so", I told her looking down at my stomach. I rubbed my hand against my baby bump and struggled to stand up. Once I got out the monorail door slowly opened for us. The school seems rather small. It has light brown bricks and a few small windows. The main door you just pull open. "I'll go in first", Prim says. My stomach ties up in a knot with anxiety. Once she opened the door there are people going into classes. I slowly walked in and saw a few kids. They look about 14. There was a girl with brown hair and glasses. She is really pretty. Her glasses are pink. Her hair is curly. She had bright brown eyes. Then there was a boy. He had straight blonde hair. He was handsome. He had a big nose. He had blue eyes. They both looked shock. The girl looked at the boy and looked back at me. "Katniss Everdeen"? She asked. I nodded. "This is she", I tell her. Prim smiled. "She is my sister", she says to the girl. "My name is Kaydence", the boy said. I waved. "This room is called the common area it Is where people do extra work and hangout", Prim says. There are red lockers around the room. The walls are kinda moldy and the floor is blue. There is a door that leads to all the classes. "So this is the first thing you see when you enter", Prim informs me. I looked at the girl. "My name is Lilly", she says with no emotion. A bell rang and the slowly walked away. "There weird", I say. Prim shrugged. "They might just be shocked to see you. The mocking jay being pregnant. Also Lilly is the same age as you. She is just short like her… sister", Prim says. "Who is her sister"? I ask. Prim takes a deep breath and looked me in the eye ..

"Clove".


	5. Beauty

Chapter 5: Beauty.

**Sorry guys. The whole school thing was cut short. I thought it would be a waste of time. This chapter is not that good but it tells you what gender the baby is! **

Clove? The girl from district2? The girl who lied about killing Prim? How did her sister get into 13? I am really curious about her. WHY she was so insane! "Johanna goes here too", Prim says. JOHANNA! The girl I absolutely hated? Why is she here? At District 13? Prim turned to me.

As I walked through the hallways there were many students of many ages staring at me. Some were cheering. Most were staring at my baby bump. "Katniss Everdeen"? A lot of people asked. There were many whispers. Many angry people. I guess about staying pregnant when I am the face of the rebellion. I saw Johanna. She was talking to Clove's sister. I didn't let them see me. I found room 124. My classroom. I walked in and saw the teacher. She was about 40. She was tall and skinny. She had bleach blonde hair that I'm guessing is fake. Her eyes are bright blue. She looks very intimidating. I covered my adomen with my bag, trying to hide the baby. "It's alright, Katniss. We all know", she says sweetly. I look around the empty room and slowly removed my bag. I winced as I felt 3 hard kicks in my womb. "Welcome to the educational center. My name is Kim", she tells me, smiling from ear to ear. "Hello, Kim", I say sweetly. "I saw you in the games", she says. I nodded. "Everyone did", I say, irritated.

LINE BREAK

Kids about my age started to come in the room. They were all nice to me. They waved at my and smiled. I could see the anger in some peoples eyes. How I am betraying my people by giving up my mocking jay business for my baby. I am not even giving up. I am just taking a break. I am 17 with a child to raise. Is having this baby going to slow me down? Yes. But still, I'm pregnant, and I'm not stopping that. Clove's sister, Lilly is in my class. Kim sat me next to her. She didn't even look at me. Eventually Johanna walked in the room. I sighed. Is she REALLY in my class. She did not notice me at all. "Why are you late, Johanna", Kim asked. Kids were starring at her. "I was at the bathroom", she says, irritated. "For 15 minutes"? Kim asked. Johann sighed and shook her head. I looked at the empty seat next to Lilly. Johanna's seat. I sighed. "Oh no", I whisper to myself. Lilly glanced at me.

Johanna looked at me. "You're a dumbass", she whispers angrily. Kim gave me a pink notebook. "This is your Journal", Kim says. Once she walkes away Johanna opened her journal then looked back up at me. "You bring this stupid mistake into Panem? It will just sl-

I am shaking with rage. I cut her off by whispering really angrily to her. "Stupid mistake? What, you think you can just go and call my child a mistake. You barley even know me or Peeta", I whisper, trying to control my rage. My fist were clenched. "Oh please, you're a slut. I bet Peeta isn't even the father"! She says chuckleing. Lilly was just sitting there not saying a word. "He is you dumbass. He is the only possible father of this baby"! I exclaim to her. People behind me were gigleing. I ignored them. Johanna rolled her eyes and walked away.

I quit school. Screw it. I don't want Johanna bulling me. Prim got mad. Right now I don't care about anyone being mad at me. Everyone is. Everyone but me and Prim thinks the baby is like a horrible mistake.

Today is my appointment with the doctor. It is a different one this time. A boy named Olson. He turned on the ultra sound. What a saw was amazing. A baby. It is very clear. It was moving its mussels. He or she had the same nose and cheeks as Peeta. It was obvious. Olson grinned. "Cute huh?" He asked. I felt a tear come down my eye. "Beautiful", I whisper. Olson grinned. "What is the gender"? I ask.

"You have a son".


	6. Friendship

**Chapter 6: Friendship**

**There is a knock on my door. The knock is rather loud. I struggled to stand up and waddled towards the door. This day, I am 8 months pregnant. I am only living with my little sister Prim. Well for now. 1 month later my son will be born. Each day I'm getting even more nervous than usawal. My stomach is large and my baby kicks and moves around. Once I opened the door my jaw dropped of who was there. Johanna.**

"**What are you doing here", I ask, gulping. She pushed threw me like I am a door and sat on my couch. I whipped around. I almost lost my balnce. I waddled over to the couch and sat by her. "I um…saw Peeta", she says. No. She is lying. This is not real at all. She didn't see him. He is dead. I was on the verge of tears. "Your lying"! I told her with a trembling voice.  
>Johanna looked vivid. "Brainless, why the hell would I come here s lying. This is not real at all. She didn't see him. He is dead. I was on the verge of tears. "Your lying"! I told her with a trembling voice.<br>Johanna looked vivid. "Brainless, why the hell would I come here to talk to YOU if I was lying about this"! She yells. "Katniss"? Prim's voice yelled. "Go back to sleep, little duck", I insisted. I heard her sigh from upstairs. **

Johanna does have a point. But I know she didn't see him. He is gone she must have seen someone else. "Don't be confused, Johnanna. I saw him die", I say beginning to cry about the memory. "KATNISS, It was him! He was cut up in a sewer. Then something. I don't know what it was…PULLED him under ground", I squinted at her. Rediculos. Something pulled him underground? WHAT? "Katniss, people are getting pulled down by sinkholes. There is something going on underground! Whatever it is underground? WHAT? "Katniss, people are getting pulled down by sinkholes. There is something going on underground! Whatever it is the father of your baby was trying to escape"! She exclaims. What if she is right? What if the father of my baby IS still alive. I look down at my stomach. We need him. Johanna put her hand on my shoulder. "Please Katniss, ok, I want to help you. I resepct you. I always did. I was just jealous that you were liked. Ive been thinking lately. I am sorry for the way I trated you".  
>I am taken aback by this. Johanna likes me? She was jelous of ME? Why? Her pleading eyes made me want to give her a chance. Maybe she was just jelous. Or she might be using me for popularity. I bet that is it! We will see. "It is alright, Johanna"! I exclaim. She smiled. "We can be friends"? She asked. Should I? I hate this girl. I don't know if I still do. I slowly nodded. "Sure", I say. Lies. Really don't'want to talk to her. She was smiling for popularity I bet. I am guessing what she is thinking. <em>Oh now ima be popular! <em>Johanna grinned. "Splendid", she says. "I'm truly sorry. I do respect you. The fact that you kept your child", she tells me. I grinned. Maybe she actually means it. I cant be sure quite yet. All I know is that she may possible like me. I am being careful. I don't want to begin to like her and then she just tells me to leave her sight.Johanna told me all about her life. How her parents abused her and didn't love her. When she was raped at 14 and miscarriage a child at 2 months. She is telling me EVERYTHING. I am beginning to like her. A lot. I now know she isn't faking. We shared laughs. My son kicked her when she felt my belly. I joked saying that he hates her. I was kidding."Your kid is gonna be my best friend", she says with a chuckle. "Will we ever be best friends"? I ask. I regret asking that. It is a werid question. But I really need a best friend. I need someone. Johanna smiled. "Yeah", she says. I felt a surge of happiness. I felt a pain in my stomach. I winced. "Whats the matter"? She asked. I felt a foot print go across my stomach. I felt a horrid pain. I gripped Johanna's hand. Is it time? No, I have a month left. I took a deep breath and put my hand on my stomach. "Is it time"? She asked with shock. I shook my head. "I—have a month", I tell her. "Some come early", she informs me. I felt more burning pain in my stomach. What happened next shocked me.My water broke. 


	7. You in my arms

Chapter 7

In my arms

At the hospital…

"Come on Katniss! Push"! The doctor says grabbing my hand. I clenched my teeth in pain. Ive never felt this much pain in my life. Johanna squeezed my hand. "Peeta", I cry. I wish he was here. The doctor brought me over some water. I drank it. Keep pushing! I think to myself. My back hurts and I feel like im dying. Another huge contraption came. I screamed. The doctor smiled. " I see him"! "He's got brown hair..just a tiny bit of it though"! He says with a grin. I pushed really hard. I tried to ignore the pain. Then about a minute later I heard a high pitched cry. It was the most beautiful sound in the whole world. I smiled. "Its over…he is out"! I said, sniling. He was bloody. The doctor took him over to the warming bed and gave him a few shots and cleaned him off. He weighed him. "5 pounds 6 ounces", says the doctor. I felt so tired. But overwhelmed with happiness. They wiped him off with a towel and put a white blanket around him. They put a cute blue hat on him. The baby was taken over to me. Once I had him on my arms I felt the same happiness as I do now. He is beautiful. He has Peeta's mouth and cheeks. He has my nose and eyes. His grey eyes are starring at me with joy. I smiled at him. "Hello", I say with tears coming down my eye. The baby grabbed my finger. I smiled. A warmth spread over me. "Congrates, Katniss Everdeen", says the doctor.

Johanna came up to me and put her hand on the baby. "He's small. He was born early. He is so cute"! Says Johanna. I nodded in agreement. "I'm naming him after Peeta's middle name: Aidan", I whisper. "Aidan Peeta Everdeen", I whisper. Aidan was squirming around. I gave Aidan to Johanna. Johanna held him and started to cry for joy. "He looks just like you", Johanna tells me. She kissed his forehead. Once she gave him back to me Johanna left the room for me to feed him.

I leaned over and kissed Aidan on his cheek. It seems like he loves me. I grabbed his tiny hand. "Aidan Peeta, I love you", I tell him holding him close to my heart like I will his whole life.


End file.
